


When We Survive

by Galactic_Bartender



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Bartender/pseuds/Galactic_Bartender
Summary: Echo and Fives spending some time together before a big mission, sharing their thoughts
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When We Survive

**Author's Note:**

> another transfer from my tumblr

“Sorry, but it looks like I’m about to win!” Echo says smugly, looking over his sabacc cards at Fives, who was frowning down at his own hand. “And I did it by following the rules.” Fives rolls his eyes.”Yeah, out of how many years and games between you and I, and the rest of our brothers?” Echo leans against the wall at the head of the bunk. “You are just mad that I am going to win, and that you will have to do my laundry for one week!”

“Careful there Echo. This one win and you might be the next Hevy when it comes to competition.” Fives warns, adjusting his cards. “Remember how annoying he used to get with it. Would be a shame if I had to teach you a lesson in being humble, beat you at something you are good at.”

“Wh-what are you gonna do? Read the reg manuals and start following rules better than I do?” Echo says,”It might do you some good to actually liste- HEY!”He is cut off, a mess of cards and blankets flying as Fives tackles him to the floor. “Oh what was that?” Fives teases, “Oh what a shame. You almost won that one.”

“Get off me you big di’kut!” Echo struggles to push his brother off him. “What the kriff have you been eating- hmph” Fives thumps a pillow against his head, cutting him short.”Now you just sound more like Droid-Bait. Can’t even understand your whining!”

Echo pushes Fives off of him and sits up. “You were always a sore loser.” He mumbles, brushing himself off. “Not as bad as Cut-Up though! Remember that time he hid all of Hevy’s armor in the ‘fresher?” Five’s said chuckling. “It didn’t smell the same for weeks!” Echo makes a face. “Yeah. And the rest of us had to smell him when he’d be all sweaty from training.” They both laugh together before falling silent.

“Man I wish they were here.” Five says, looking at the wall. “All of these battles, times spent on Coruscant during leave. The boys would of loved it.”

Echo smiles softly. “Yeah,” he laughs, “Could you imagine what it would be like trying to pull Hevy back on the field when we need to retreat? We probably would have single handedly won this war by now, with a crazy one like him running about.”

“And Cut-Up would have had his pick of the ladies all over town when we were done with the boring mission stuff.” Fives sighs.

“Fives?”

“Yes echo”

“When this war is done with, and if we survive-”

“When we survive, Echo. Neither of us are dying. I won’t let anything happen to you.

“When we survive then.. When this is all over and done with, we should do something nice for the three of them. A small monument somewhere.” Echo looks over at Fives.

He looks back at him and smiles. “Shebs.” Echo looks at him confused.”Uh.. Pardon?” He questions as they stand up. “Just a big stone Sheb, with Droid-Bait and Cut-Ups name on each cheek. Hevy can have the- OW!” Echo thumps him on the back of the head. “Once again. You ruin a perfectly good moment.” Fives laughs. “Would you have it coming from anyone else though?” Echo shakes his head, but a small smile appears. “I suppose not. Dealing with and keeping you in check is my main service to the Republic.”

Another few moments of silence pass between them before Echo’s comm buzzes. “Oh. Time to go down to the briefing room, before the Captain comes looking for us” They both once again stand and walk toward the door. “Oh, shouldn’t we pick this up before someone comes in and we both get in trouble?” Echo says, pointing to the mess of cards and blankets on the floor.

“Nah.” Fives waves his hand. “The Citadel might be one of our harder missions, but not a long one. We will be back in no time and then you can clean up your mess. Since you technically lost that hand, so I win the game and room cleaning for a week” He says, looking at Echo smugly. Echo just rolls his eyes, and closes the door.


End file.
